


Sunday Morning Lie-Ins

by WelshCakes68



Series: The Margaery and Lady Adventure Collection [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, Other, POTP, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaery Tyrell loves nothing more than a long lie-in on a Sunday morning...her girlfriend's dog has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Lie-Ins

**Author's Note:**

> *chants & fist-bumps* POTP, POTP, POTP!
> 
> *silence* No? Okay...
> 
> *WC68*

Margaery jerked awake, opening one eye slowly at the obnoxiously loud creaking of the door at the bottom of the bed. She attempted to burrow deeper into Sansa’s embrace for a moment before casting an amber eye down the bed and saw the door ajar by about a foot, letting in a bright beam of morning light from the living room as well as...

"Lady!" Margaery groaned, throwing her head back down onto the pillow dramatically next to her girlfriend's. "Girl, it's too early and a Sunday to boot. Go back to sleep." Margaery declared, squeezing Sansa tighter to her before relaxing her body again.

A sad, whining-howl was her reply, so loud that Margaery, yet again, was amazed at her girlfriend’s ability to sleep through anything.

"No!" Margaery concluded with a tone of finality to her voice, throwing the powder-blue bed sheet over her head for good measure, closing her eyes and attempting to drift off to sleep again.

All was quiet for a moment until the mattress dipped oddly at the base in response to a new weight added to the bed. "Lady!" Margaery scolded, ripping the sheet from herself to give the canine her 'angry eyes' but she was immediately assaulted with a furry face snuffling at her own, the dog's dry tongue licking her from chin to hairline. "Eurgh! Lady!" Margaery whined, attempting to turn her face away to divert from the animal's attentions. Lady was climbing all over the brunette now, _just in case_ Margaery had somehow missed her presence and suddenly the southerner was winded by a rogue paw planting itself into her belly, letting out a loud 'oof' of surprise. "Sansa! Discipline your dog!" Margaery commanded as soon as she caught her breath again, nudging Sansa in the ribs with her elbow in an attempt to wake her.

Sansa began to mutter nonsensically, bracing up onto her elbows slightly before returning to lie on her stomach, face now turned to the offside of the bed and away from the canine attack Margaery was currently suffering.

Margaery huffed in annoyance before Lady was in her face again, the pet’s whiskers tickling Margaery's cheeks.

"Stop!" Margaery ordered but the command lost its bite with the laugh that accompanied it.

Lady continued her protest on lie-ins, snuffling Margaery’s ear, making Margaery roll away in an attempt to escape, unfortunately forgetting how small her girlfriend’s bed was.

It was the second time in as many minute that the breath had left Margaery's lungs and she lay on the floor, defeated. "Ow." She groaned calmly when she finally had the breath to do so.

A loud thud sounded from either side of her, accompanied by the scrape of nails on Sansa's wooden floors and a warm, furry weight settled itself on Margaery's front. Lady's muzzle was buried in her neck, her cold nose tickling her ear as she let out a desperate, pleading whine.

"Fine." Margaery conceded, burying her hands in the wolf's grey fur. "You win. You win. What do you want?" She asked sleepily, closing her eyes while her fingers automatically ruffled the dog’s thick fur, digging in slightly to the ‘magic spot’ behind her large, velvety ears and holding her head to Margaery's chest.

Lady suddenly leapt up and scarpered from the room.

"Just to wake me up then? Seriously?" Margaery called after the dog as she left the room.

Margaery rolled onto her front with a groan, too tired to even get back up onto the bed.

Margaery heard the soft padding of paws and then a loud, metallic clunk against the floor next to her head. She lifted head quickly to look around and saw that Lady had dropped her lead on the floor next to her. "A walk? Really?" Margaery asked unenthusiastically, hearing the rain against the glass window above her head. "You sure you don't just want some food instead?" She asked with a coercive edge to her tone.

Lady's answer was simply to nose her lead across the floor towards Margaery significantly.

"Alright." Margaery drawled, pushing herself slowly to her feet while Lady began to bark happily.

Margaery looked back over to the bed as she stretched to see that Sansa _still_ hadn't stirred. _'Unbelievable!'_ Margaery lamented, unimpressed.

Margaery got dressed, decidedly _not_ paying special attention to being quiet in her routine this morning in a protest of her own against her still-unconscious love. Five minutes later and she was stood next to her girlfriend’s bed, fully dressed, while said girlfriend continued to sleep blissfully.

_'That will not do.'_ Margaery decided. The brunette climbed up onto the bed and rolled her girlfriend over roughly; Sansa let out a groan but did not open her eyes until Margaery curled her fingers in her hair and kissed her forcefully. Sansa's cobalt eyes sprung open before closing slowly, holding Margaery against her and kissing her back. Sansa let out a pleased moan as Margaery hungrily plundered her mouth with her tongue whilst pressing their hips forcefully together and grinding tortuously slow.

Margaery broke away to look down at her girlfriend who was now panting, flushed and most certainly awake. "Do you know what I'm going to do next, Sansa?" Margaery asked huskily, amber eyes staring intently into sapphire.

"No." Sansa choked out, dragging her hands up Margaery's back, pulling the hem of her t-shirt up slightly. "Tell me." Sansa begged when Margaery did not immediately enlighten her.

"I am..." Margaery started, bracing herself on her hands and knees to hover over Sansa predatorily. "...going to..." Margaery continued, dragging her hand up Sansa's rib cage and stopping just shy of her breast. "...walk your dog." Margaery finished, leaping up and off the bed before walking calmly over to the door.

"Wait, what!" Sansa shrieked in frustrated confusion, her head lolling somewhat drunkenly as she sat up to look at Margaery properly.

"I'm taking Lady for walk." Margaery clarified evenly, zipping up Sansa's waterproof jacket that was a size too big for her.

"Now?!" Sansa balked, tone and expression the height of incredulity.

"Yeah. Want to come?" Margaery asked, smirking wryly at the double-meaning.

"Not in the way _you_ probably mean!" Sansa snarled, her face darkening to show her annoyance now that she realised that Margaery was serious.

"Well, Lady woke me up _desperate_ to go for a walk and I didn't want to leave without making you the offer to join." Margaery stated innocently, letting her amber eyes widen to add to the mask of her apparent obliviousness. "And _that's_ the only way I know how to wake you up." Margaery added, letting the smirk creep into her face.

Sansa started to crawl closer to Margaery across the bed, gently reaching for Margaery's hands and pulling the older girl closer to her until their faces were only inches apart before whispering huskily, "Well, I'm sure Lady could wait a little while for us to..."

Lady started to bark manically at that, her great her head swinging back and forth in a phenomenal diva tantrum, clearly stating that she would most certainly _not_ be waiting for Margaery and Sansa to do anything.

"Duty calls." Margaery sighed as if rueful, grabbing the northerner's head and placing a quick kiss to her lips before backing away immediately. "I'll see you in a little bit." She smirked and winked as she left the room, seeing Sansa slump backwards onto the bed dramatically as she let out a frustrated moan. "Come on, Lady." Margaery called out without looking back, hearing the dog following her eagerly.

_'Sorry, Darling. But if **I** don't get a lie in on a Sunday then **no one** does.'_ Margaery thought unrepentantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining the fluff-train of the canine persuasion!
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
